five humans to five Cybertronians
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: First Five humans. Messa (Femme) Loot(Mech) Darren(Mech) Cashie(Femme) Chekan(Femme) Were turned into Cybertronians from a wish they made. Now 3 of the Femmes has fallen in love with 3 of the mechs. Ratchet, Optimus and Ironhide. (will be re-write) Together they will stand. There may even be sparklings added to the addition.. OC are the same. So are the Pairs. All matures are skip.
1. Chapter 1

**Testing something, Still Working on the first two stories. Just waiting for the right time. Sorry it's been long. Thought i had issues due to ya know what i said about august 16th. Since i didn't post anything i thought i add a new story. Putting the other two on break until i 'em right. Please No Bad Reviews and This is not a Mary-sue. This has pops into him head yesterday. I do not own Transformers. Only my OC's.**

:_Hello_: Sibling/very close relation bond/Sparkmate bond.

"Hello" Regular talk Or '** primus**' Primus talking.

"**hello"** Com-link talk

**'****_hello_****' **Thoughts talk

_**( Author Speaking) **_

* * *

" WHERE ARE THEY?!" A Black hair with blue eyes yelled. She stomped her feet through the school halls. Everyone was staring at her with shock and fear. This girl was dress in a Purple T-shirt with a black leather jacket, her pants were black skinny apple bottom jeans, her sneakers were red. She had a scar over her left eye from getting into a fight.

_**Name: Messa (A.K.A Logic)**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Height: 5'5"**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Hair: Black**_

_**Eye color: Blue**_

_**Sibling: Darren**_

_**Fighting style: Sniping, Close hand to hand combat and Sword master.**_

_**Catch Phrase: " It is illogical to lay a hand on any of my friends. It is also Illogical to come near, let alone harm my brother "**_

_**Personality: She is very protective of her young brother. She is more likely the leader of her group. She has a bad temper. She also a Transformers Fan of any type of Transformer Show as long as it involved Optimus Prime**_

_**TF Name:**__**StarLogic Prime**_

Four other people stood by Messa younger brother who was curled up against the wall and leaning against another girl who has comfort him. He had a black and blue bruises cover right eye, on his left arm, close and on his left side of his ribs, plus a bloody lip. He looked like his sister, but instead of his eyes and clothes. He has Black hair with a yellow blonde streaks on his bangs of his hair. He also wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket over his t-shirt, his pants were baggy blue jeans with white sneakers. He too had a scar that was on his right cheek from an accident he gotten into.

_**Name: Darren (A.K.A Dare)**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Height: 5'4"**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Hair: Black **_

_**Eye color: brown**_

_**Sibling: Messa**_

_**Fighting style: Spy, Long distance fighting, demolition expert and second in command**_

_**Catch phrase: " I spy who i see, I watch where i hide, Who do you think i am"**_

_**Personality: Sweet, Quiet, Caring, Less protective, and can barely fight unless something goes ' boom '. He the baby of the group and their Demolition Expert. He doesn't really have temper like his sister. He also a Transformer fan of any transformer shows as long as it involved arcee.**_

_**TF name: Shadowhunter Prime**_

Messa came back to the group, with her cracking her knuckles in anger. " Did you find them?" A Girl who is two years younger than Darren asked.

" Nope, Got away, But when i see them, They regret it for harming my little brother" Messa replied back to the girl with a snarl and stared at her. The Girl who had spoke was a red hair with green eye. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a red regular jacket, her pants were also blue apple bottom skinny jeans with a red and yellow checker sneakers.

_**Name: Chekan (A.K.A Checkers)**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Height: 5'1"**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Hair: Red**_

_**Eyes color: Green**_

_**Fighting style: Long and Close range shooting, Hand to hand Combat. Weapon specialist**_

_**Catch Phrase: " I will hunt you down and Blow you into pieces "**_

_**Personality: She plays innocent but loves to pull pranks, But she can release a devil on anyone who makes her made. She is weapon specialist in her group and Follows her leader Messa anywhere but also the Bodyguard of her leader brother. She a transformers fan of any transformers show as long as it involved ironhide. She has a mega crush on him.**_

_**TF name: AmmoGuard**_

" I believe it is was not wise to hunt them down at this moment, since the school bell is about to end " A boy ways with blonde hair with a green streak on his bangs of his hair with his arms crossed. He wore white t-shirt with a blue leather jacket with a black glove on his right hand and his other hand wrapped in bandages. He also wore blue baggy camouflage pants as he wore black army boots as well he stare at his leader with piercing Contacts purple eyes.

Messa rolled her blue eyes and turned to him " Really, Because i find it Illogical for them to beat up my little brother " her arms crossed against her chest " And I do not care about the school bell to ring, They can throw my ass out of here if they wanted to, and i will be bring along four people with me " She finally said.

The boy sighs, placing his right gloved hand over his face and shook his head. " Messa, we will be throw out for good this time, Think of us and your brother, he need the degree like us " He said and Mess sighs.

_**Name: Loot (A.K.A Serious )**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Height: 6'1"**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde with green streak**_

_**Sibling: Twin sister Cashie **_

_**Eyes color: Purple eyes (eye contacts)**_

_**Fighting Style: Speed fighting, Close shooting, Karate combat, Inventor and Technician.**_

_**Catch Phrase: " It wise to let them go then go after them"**_

_**Personality: He is a good friend to Darren, a Second in command to the group and under direct orders by Messa. He also support his friends. He goes by the book. But when it comes to fighting, He breaks the rules. He moves are fast before anyone to think. He loves to tinker with broken or malfunction items or weapons. Shotguns and Short range weapons are his thing. Karate is his skill. He a transformer fan like the others, Doesn't really have a crush on any of the transformers yet.**_

_**TF Name: Inventech**_

" Look they got away okay, So what, Your little brother fine and we- " The bell rang as the student left the school building to go to their dorms, Leaving the five people alone " We'll find them in no time " The last member of the group spoke and smiled.

Messa turned her head and nodded as she looks at the last member of their group. The last member of the group was the same like Loot, a Twin sister by blood. She too had Blonde hair with purple streaks on her bangs that hang over her Purple eyes, she had the same clothes as Loot but opposite colors, Her T-shirt was blue with a white leather jacket, a black glove on her left hand and a bandage wrapped around her left hand, She also wore green baggy camouflage pants with a brown army boots.

"I guess you're right Cashie" Mess said.

**_Name: Cashie (A.K.A: Silent)_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Height: 5'3"_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Hair: Blonde with purple streak_**

**_Sibling: Twin brother Loot_**

**_Eyes color: Purple eyes (Contacts eye)_**

**_Fighting style: Almost like her brother. Close shooting, Karate combat, and a Medic _**

**_Catch Phrase: " Silent Nurse in the house" _**

**_Personality: She stays Silent unless spoken or Spoke too. Tend to anyone who in injure, Calm and kind, Tend to get mad when no one listens. She has her own set of wrenches to throw. She study to be a medic but when in the field she tend to protect the injure. She a transformer fan of any Transformer tv show that has ratchet in it._**

**_TF name: SilentSun_**

All Five of them head out of the school building only to head straight off the school ground to a location that is far from the school itself. When they made their way to an open field in the middle of the forest. They fell backward into a circle and stares at the sky. While they relax, enjoying themselves at the moment of silence. Someone spoke.

" I wish we were away from this place, No bullies, No problems. Just away" Darren said with a sigh.

Messa smiles " I logically agree with you dear brother. What do you three think?" She asked.

" I agree " Said loot

"Same here, where my brother goes i go " Cashie said.

" I'll follow you anywhere leader" chekan said.

"Especially with you Messa " They all said besides messa and chekan.

Messa smirks as the five looked at the stars in the night sky before they knew it, they saw a shooting star flying by " Hey look a shooting star lets make a wish " Messa said.

They nodded and grabs each other hands " We wish to be rid of this world, To be taken anywhere, Somewhere like cybertron. To be one with the transformers " Everyone said together.

Once the star had passed but didn't disappear, instead it came straight toward them. All five of them yelled and disappeared in the blinding light.

Messa was the first to wake up and look around, She found out she and her friends who has started to wake up were surrounded by the white light " You alright Darren, Loot, Cashie, Chaken?" Messa asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, What hit us" loot asked.

"I don't know but where are we?" Asked chaken.

"I'm scared messa" Darren said as he ran to his older sister and hugs her.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Cashie asked?

" I do not know guys" Messa said, holding her little brother close.

**' I see you all have awaken '** the mystery spoke with a calm and smoothing voice that calmed them down a bit.

"Who are you" we all said as a union.

**' i am primus, All of you made a wish, and i am to grant it to you five '** Primus said with a calm voice.

They look at each other as their was spark of relief and joy in each other eyes as primus appears as a White mech with gold markings on his armor. While primus placed his hand on each of their head one at the time, changing them into their transformer form. **' I have changed you into your cybertronian form, you may like the designs i have given you, but i'm afraid i do not have time, for that i am sending you to cybertron now, you will choose your names on your own. I have already put your information into the cybertron data base. As for your Care-taker and False memories, They have as well been adding into your mind. The one who had Raise you from sparkling to full fledge Femme and Mech would be the one called Prowl. He sent you on a mission to find some energon on the planet called earth. And When you came back you gotten lost in space with your navigation Systems destroy by someone temper' **Primus said.

they nodded their head, As they look through their minds, remember the false memories, as they blinked and turned to messa with a scowling look. " hey don't blame me we didn't find energon!" Mess said as they snickered.

**' I shall leave you now, You're ship is arriving at cybertron Autobot base as we speak. You will be greet by someone familiar. I also added the false memories of you into prowls mind as well. Oh before i forget Messa and Darren you will be known as a prime who was kept secret from the rest of the primes as the daughter and son of Sentinel Prime'** Primus said with a wave of his hand as the five disappeared from the white room and into a ship like room.

" Uh so, The names? I already got mine. StarLogic prime" Messa sad as she was a Purple and black with a bit of purple striped marking over her black armor and over her purple armor was black stripes as the autobot symbol was on her shoulders as their was two swords on her back and a third sword on her waist.

" Make sense " Cashie turned to her friends as she was a yellow armor and purple mixed with red camo markings on his armor as the autobot symbol was placed on her chest with the yellow cross over it." I'll call myself SilentSun " She said.

" I love it sis, You can all me InvenTech" Loot said as he stood there with his arms crossed with his yellow armor and green mixed together as he had a bit of blue camo marking on his armor as he had a red autobot symbol in the same place as his sister.

The one who was sitting at the controls, driving the spaceship had Black and yellow armor mixed with red two red stripes going down his arms and two blue stripes going down his legs with an autobot symbol on his chest " I like my armor already, Call me ShadowHunter Prime " Darren said.

The one next to Darr- Shadowhunter was a femme who had Red armor with yellow and blue Diagonal stripes as a red autobot symbol was placed on the bottom corner of her armor as she looks toward the other three who were now called Starlogic, SilentSun and InvenTech " I will call myself AmmoGuard " She said with a smile as they all nodded their helm knowing it was a good name for her.

**' I see you all chosen your names. Good now then i shall tell you this, You have formed and Sire-Creation Bond with Prowl when he had found all five of you since you were sparkling, He is like a sire to you. You all have a special bond between each other, A close bond that was forged. InvenTech and SilentSun you two have a twin bond where you two can talk to eachother without the other knowing what you're saying. Shadowhunter prime and Starlogic Prime you two also have a Sibling bond that the other can not hear. I shall go now, You are landing shortly. I will be here when you need me the most ' **Primus said as he disappeared.

They stood their blinking their optics as they look at one another before they all said " THAT WAS CREEPY" in a union. Before they knew it they had landed on the ground, that was inside the autobot base landing pad, knocking the four over and the fifth on off the seat with a groan.

"Okay, Who the wish guy un logically forgotten the landing gear?" Starlogic said.

"Sorry sis my bad" Shadowhunter said as he stood up and walks to the others as he helps them up onto their peds.

They dusted themselves off and head to the door as it began to lower itself down " like primus said someone will be here waiting for us, so let see who it is since it wise enough not to be rude " Inventech said with a sturdy voice.

Starlogic and Shadowhunter pouted from inventech word as they head out of the ship first, leading inventech to follow along with the silentsun and ammoguard. as they came into the light and turned around with their jaws dropped to the ground " okay we are never letting shadow hunter drive the space ship ever again!" Starlogic said.

They four burst out laughing at the sight of the spaceship that was totally wrecked and crashed through out space-ships the landing pad was a wrack with busted up pieces and part that belong to other space-ships.

There was a 'achem' from behind them as they turn seeing a Black and white mech with his arms crossed and staring at them with a smile on his face " Starlogic, Shadowhunter, Inventech, Silentsun, Ammoguard, It been a long time, what happen, you were suppose to come back a few vorns ago?' He asked.

"Miss logic here, broke the navigation systems " Inventech said with a honest voice.

Starlogic glares at inventech " IT IS NOT MY FAULT, WE COULDN'T FIND ENERGON! " She yelled.

"Yeah but with your temper sis, you are the one who kinda broke it and got us lost in the first place" Shadowhunter said with an innocent look.

"I find that Illogical" Starlogic said with her arms crossed and her back turned.

The black and white mech chuckles at the sight and shook his head, while a red and blue mech made his way over to them, setting his hand on the black and white mech shoulder. He was taller then the other mechs " May i ask prowl, who are these five?" He asked.

Prowl nodded and made that ' achem ' sound once again, catching the five off guard as they look at prowl " Femmes and Mechs, meet optimus prime, The autobot leader. It would be wise to introduce yourselves" Prowl said.

" I'm Starlogic prime, daughter of sentinel prime And leader of this group" She said as she was trying to keep herself from blushing.

"I'm shadowhunter, Son of sentinel prime, the youngest of my sister Starlogic prime. I'm also my sister SIC and Demolition Expert" He said.

Optimus stood their with widen optic's, he had no clue sentinel prime had two sparklings, but he did wish to know more of about them. Let alone how Shadowhunter became a demolition expert since none of the primes were.

" I am Inventech, I'm an inventor and Technician as well a master of karate that is in earth term for cyber-ninja" He said and optimus nodded.

" I am SilentSun, I'm a medic and Inventech twin sister" She said.

" We'll i'm last, I am AmmoGuard, Weapon specialist and Bodyguard to Shadowhunter prime" She said with her arms crossed.

Optimus stood there and smiles as he nodded his helm " It's an honor to meet you, Come let get to my CMO to patch you dents up" Optimus said with a smile.

* * *

All Seven of the autobots has made their way toward the CMO Med bay as the doors open, The medic there stood waiting for the new arrivels, Apparently he did not expect the five new autobots to be dents like the pits.

" Optimus are these the five?" the Red and white mech asked.

"Of course ratchet" Optimus said as he moved out of the way.

The five enter into the med bay and moved toward the wall, but instead only four were at the wall, the fifth, Silent Sun was frozen at the sight of ratchet.

: Uh oh looks like Silent Sun is in the daze of ratchet heaven : Shadowhunter said on the bond.

: I know! : Both femmes squeal instead of silent sun on their bond.

: Femmes i swear by primus how in the world did i get mixed into this : Inventech said ove their bond.

Silent Sun blinks and shook her head and glares at her brother and friends as they shut up in their bond and moved to sit down, building up bravery to be near ratchet.

" What are your designations?" Ratchet ask while he got started removing the dents from SilentSun.

Silensun stayed still, didn't want to move an inch as she heard chuckling and giggle from behind her : Do you four want a wrench to the helm : She said through the bond.

Starlogic and shadowhunter backed up against the wall fast, as the other two followed shortly, causing prowl to raised an optic's brow at the four " Is something wrong?" Prowl asked.

"Um..yeah.. SilentSun is not one to mess with when it comes to wrenches, She one scary nurse " Inventech said.

Ratchet smiles with please at silentsun as if he was glad he wasn't the only one to throw wrenches at mechs and femme.

"Anyways, It would be rude if you didn't introduce yourselves now wouldn't it" Prowl said with a stern voice.

"Logically it would, Please forgive me. I am Starlogic Prime " She grabs her brother and pulls him into a head lock " This is shadowhunter prime. We are both sentinel prime sparklings" She said with a smile.

"I am Inventech and the one your undenting is my sister SilentSun" with a smile and walks over, patting his sister shoulder " We are twins, Split-spark twins " He said as ratchet rolled his optic's.

' _Great another set of twins isn't sunstreaker and sideswipes enough as it is, But it seem silent sun is cute after all ' _Ratchet though with a smile but kept it hidden.

" As always i'm the last one, I am AmmoGuard. Shadowhunter prime bodyguard " She said.

While ratchet finished the Five autobots by removing their dents from the crash, They would stand there and smile, only to get carry away with their chattering with prowl and Optimus, But silentsun stayed quiet and watches the medic ratchet do his work.

* * *

After a while prowl lead the five to the rec-room, but with the mechs loud voices talking, prowls 'achem' wasn't heard as he step aside and pat inventech shoulder to let him do the loud voice " HEY MECHS! SHUT THE FRAG UP! YOUR SECOND IN COMMAND WANT TO SHUT THE SLAG UP " Inventech said with the loud voice, causing every mech to go quiet and glace at the new autobots and prowl.

"Thank you inventech" prowl said with a smile.

"Your welcome sire " Inventech said with a smile as both prowl and him crossed their arms against their chest as if they were like father like son moment.

This caused the mechs in the rec-room to raise a confused optic ridge or began looking at one another as they room stayed quiet until someone broke the silences.

" Who are these mechs and femmes, prowl " A red mech walked over to prowl and glance at AmmoGuard, Silentsun and Starlogic prime.

Prowl nodded his helm at the five. " go ahead and introduce yourselves " Prowl said with a calm voice.

" Name AmmoGuard, Bodyguard of shadowhunter prime and Weapon Specialist" She said with standing her ground and not showing any emotions but tries her hardest not to blush.

" ah, it good to have another weapon specialist around" He gruffed a bit " The names Ironhide " he said.

"The name Shadowhunter SIC and Demolition expert and my sister " He pointed at starlogic " Is starlogic prime the leader of this group" He said.

"Inventech. I'm the Inventor, Cyber-ninja and a Technician " He said with a shrug but stays in the same position.

" I'm SilentSun, A medic and Inventech Twin sister. I also do a bit of Cyber-ninja but i rather tend to the wounded then fight " She said.

"Hmm, How well can fire your weapons, as in range and how heavy?" Ironhide asked ammoguard.

" Anything that can do with Close and Long range From 12% lightweight weapon to a 80% heavyweight weapon, I can show you if you like?" She asked.

Ironhide grins with a nod as he and AmmoGuard left the rec-room to the shooting range room. " We'll frag, Ammoguard gonna go show off now, Hope she don't damage ironhide " Shadow said.

"I see no illogical explanation of her damaging ironhide" Starlogic said.

Shadowhunter shivers from his sister words " You really need to lay off the illogical or logical words, You been around prowl to much. Hey i wonder if our quarters are still here?" Shadowhunter said as he ran off.

The three remaining autobots shrugs and turns to prowl " I'll take you two femme's to the other rec-room, You mechs go ahead and enjoy your time here, You earn it" Prowl said with a smile and leaving with Starlogic and SilentSun.

The two mech glared at each other and shrugs as they walk over to the group of the other mech and began to chat up a storm of where they been, or how they found their way back.

* * *

Once they made their way to the rec-room, Prowl has stopped and allow the door to open, Seeing a fair amount of Femmes sitting aorund or standing, Talking, but when the door open it caught all their attention.

A Pink and white femme ran over with a blue and black femme along with a purple femme " So are these femme's we heard arriving? I'm Elita-one this is Arcee and Chromia " She said.

"Starlogic prime " She said with a smile.

"SilentSun. Starlogic may i go to my quarter to recharge?" She asked.

Starlogic nodded her helm and silent Sun left to her alone with the three other femme as she turns to prowl " Sire, you may go, I do not plan on staying with other femmes for the time. Right now i seems to be a little space-crazy or as the humans says ' jet legged ' at the moment " She said and turns away, following her own friend to her quarters.

" We'll the seem...nice" Elita one said.

"please do not mind them, SilentSun, Like to keep to herself unless she is spoke with or spoken too. Starlogic is alittle more difficult to say. Right now the third one is with Ironhide, Her name is AmmoGuard, Please be a look out for her, Since she is the bodyguard of Shadowhunter prime, Starlogic younger brother and Inventech, He is like me. But he is the twin brother os SilentSun, Both different in personalities but In appreance almost simalier " Prowl said with a slight smile as he turned and walk away, leaving the femmes to blink with a surprisement of two more primes living on base with them.

* * *

**Okay that has been in my head for a quite some time now. And since i went and did this, I was more inspired by the Author who wrote ' Human to Femme '. I will Update my Profile for these Characters. I just hope i did well enough on it.**

**Yes this is how it's gonna be for the Oc x TFC**

**Starlogic Prime x Optimus Prime**

**AmmoGuard x Ironhide**

**Inventech x ?**

**ShadowHunter x Arcee**

**SilentSun x Ratchet**

**...**

**So yeah. I'm sorry it seems suckish right now but please i beg of you do not put bad reviews up. If it's a bad review please keep to yourself. Only Good and Advise Reviews. No Cussing No Flamming No Bad Reviews. And No This is not a Mary-Sue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same like before but this time. No Bad reviews please, This is not a Mary-sue. I do NOT own transformers. I only own my OC'S.**

**So try to bear with me. I'm going to start their POV. Let me tell you, I tend to get this two at least six chapters. Please i beg of you bear with me. These are my own words, My own thoughts, My own typing. I will be able to do all five POV Hopefully.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**( StarLogic Prime POV)**

I had on-line my blue optic's, only to swing my legs over the side of the berth and pull myself up, sitting there. I look around. I had felt someone was poking around in our bond, so i decided to smile and speak : _What do you think you're doing _: I said.

: _Hehe, Though i get you up, Did you have a good sleep in Optimus dream land :_ Shadowhunter said through the bond with a chuckle.

: _Yeah like arcee land any better, hmm?_: I said with a smirk forming over my face.

:_What.. I...Uh... um... I'm gonna shut up now :_ Shadowhunter said and everything went quiet. I hear a knock on the door. So i stood up stretching and heading over to the door, only to open it, only to see prowl. Our ' _sire_ ' standing with a angry look.

" Hi sire, Is there something you need? " I asked softly.

"Have you seen Ammo Guard? I know she left me a small prank of exploded paint balls in my room that was invented by inventech" Prowl said.

"Hold on, I'll see if i can contact her through the bond " I said and dimmed my optics.

: _Ammo Guard, Sire wants you. He knows what you did._ : I sang through the bond.

: _scrap! Please don't tell him, i'm with ironhide, i'm getting my practice in since i'm a bit rusty. Ironhide here laughing at me because he gave me a heavier weapon _: Ammo Guard plead.

I sighs and brighten my optic's with a smirk " It is illogical to get through the bond it seems she had blocked for her not to be found, But i would try one of the rec-rooms. Do you know where we are station at for now?" I asked.

" Yes i do, Ammo Guard is stationed with Ironhide, Inventech is stationed with me or wheeljack. I have no clue where to put Shadowhunter at beside stationing him with you, Optimus prime and Elita one. Silent Sun will be stationed with Ratchet. That's all i can do right now. If you can find something for your brother then i'm sure it will be logical then " Prowl said as i nodded my helm.

I watch prowl leave the doorway and allow me to step out, only to head toward the rec-room with a smile on my face. When i turned the corner, I ran right into a mech that was taller then me, only for me to fall on my Aft, which hurt badly.

"Ouch " I said.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to bump into you starlogic prime" He said as i look up.

My face began to flush blue blush, i recognized the voice, the colors, it was optimus prime as i jolted myself up onto my feet " i..its wasn't your fault optimus, i..i wasn't watching where i was going " I said quickly.

"It is alright, Starlogic " Optimus said with a smile under his face mask.

" I..I'm going to go now! " I said fast as i ran off to the rec-room leaving the poor mech confused of why i bailed or at least i think i did. But whatever the case i never looked back. Not until i hear a familiar yell. My brother yell. I flinched as i turned around seeing my brother run behind me quickly, seeing a group of femme running toward up. But as soon as they stopped they scowled at me.

I send them a glare with my arms crossed, Standing my ground, Protecting my little brother " Shadowhunter, Go to AmmoGuard and stay with her, Until i say other wise " I said with a vemon tone.

" S...sure sis " Shadowhunter said as he ran off.

* * *

**(ShadowHunter POV)**

I have ran to the shoot range, Seeing Ammo Guard and ironhide challenging each other with the most target shots. I walked in and sat down on the bench and sighs " Ammo Guard, Sis sent me to you" I said.

Ammo Guard stopped, so did ironhide as he turned to the prime mech who was smaller then ironhide and Ammo guard " what happen this time?" Ammo asked.

" Femme's were chasing me, I ran behind sis and we'll since sis doesn't like other femme around me beside the ones she can trust...You know how she is" Shadowhunter said.

Ironhide chuckles " So she sent you here for what reason?" Ironhide said.

Shadowhunter pointed at ammo " Ammo Guard is my bodyGuard, Sis can't afford losing me to any of the femme, that see me as ' cute... huggable... loving dovey... youngling ' ugh i hate being known as a youngling when i know i'm a full grown mech! " I said.

Ironhide shook his head and turned around, only to began his firing practice. " Shadow, she protecting you, if you want to stand up to these femmes, you must learn to say 'no' to them, even if they don't listen. You got to keep telling them. Remember how you were bullied and got hurt, Your sister was about to kill him, noo not kill, Rip him. She as a temper" Ammo guard said.

"Yeah i know " I said and set his hand on right side of his face, feeling his scar was still there " Does it hurt? " Ammo asked.

Ironhide raised his optic's brow and looked at them " How did you get that kid?" Ironhide said.

" Got into a fight with a mech who wielded a sword, got me on the face. By the time sister came, she saw it on my face and we'll she too his a sword-femme and knows how to wield them. She cut the mech down to bit but she earned a scar over her left optic" I said in a ' lie'.

" Really? hmm i never notice the scar on her left optic must be hidden well" ironhide said.

" It is, She doesn't show it to anyone " Ammo guard said.

I heard the louds scream that shook the base as me and ammo guard jolted, feeling the fright in our bond as we look at each other " Inventech!" We both said loudly.

Both me and ammo ran out through the door, toward the screaming mech room, we saw a few autobots by his door, holding their audio receptors " What happen?!" Ammo said.

"We don't 'ow, 'es just statin' 'creaming " the white mech said.

"wejustwalkbyhisdoorandhejuststartedscreaming" The blue mech said.

AmmoGuard stood there trying to process on what the blue mech said and turns to shadow " Translate please?" Ammo Guard asked.

"He said ' we just walk by his door and he just started screaming ' That what he said" I said.

" I see, Well advise to hold your audio receptors a little longer this is gonna get loud " Ammo said as he over-ride inventech code and his door open, as she walks in and blinks, listening to the screams. " Shadow you may want to calm him down, He having that night mare again " Ammo said.

"Understood " I said and walks in the two mystery mechs watched, while i set my hand on inventech chest and shakes him " Hey inventech, wake up. You disturbing the peace of the dead " i said as i slammed my hand into the base of the yellow green and red mech helm.

" AHH OUCH!" Inventech said, jolting up in pain as he glares at shadow, rubbing the base of his halm " Warning would be nice you know " He said.

"Like i said, your gonna wake the dead from their peace" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

* * *

**(Inventech POV)**

When i came to with my optics online, i felt a surge of pain through the base of my helm and when i jolted up yelling ouch and glaring at shadow, i realized i had the first nightmare since.. since never i guess. But this nightmare felt so real. So i kept quiet about it. While i was still rubbing my helm i just remember something and glared at shadow once more.

"Like i said, Your gonna wake the dead from their peace" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well to the point is, you almost blown out their audio receptors " Ammo guard leaned against inventech quarters wall and pointed at the white mech and blue mech.

Inventech didn't realize who they where but sat up on his face and waves " My apologize mechs " I said.

"Ah its 'kay. 'ways I a' Jazz" the white mech said.

"Thenamesblurr" The blue mech said.

Inventech nods his helm " good to meet you blurr and jazz, the names inventech, inventor and Technicians. " I said with a smile.

" Yeah, how about we get that dent out of your helm inventech, Shadow can take to the med bay for our sister or ratchet to get the dent out and i can head back to ironhide " Ammo guard said.

"Someone in lala land with ironhide " Shadow whispers to inventech.

"I heard that!" ammo yelled as she started walking down the hall.

The four mech looked at each other and laughs slightly. Soon all four mechs began walking down the hell toward the medbay chatting about something. Mostly where they were and how they got here from there.

" So pretty much stay on my sister good side. She has a temper that would give megatron a run for his credits " Shadow said.

" O' man, did 'he really bust 'he navigation systems like 'at, over no' find energon" Jazz said.

"Mhmm, I told her not to get mad unless she gonna hurt or break something, but no one listens to me " I said with his arms crossed against his chest.

" Wow 're you like ta second in command of 'er group Inventech?" jazz asked.

"Nah, only their inventor and technician, The second in command is shrimpy here. " Inventech looks at shadow " Tell over the bond what was that, i felt a surge of fear and scared?" I asked.

"Heh um, i got chased by alot of femme's and ran to sis, so i think she pounding a few dents into them" Shadow said.

I placed my hand into my face as i shook my head at the same time " Femmes wonder why we mechs hang with them " I said.

We four reached the med bays " We;ll this is my stop, Since Ammo Guard isn't here to protect Shadow, can i rely on your guys to watch him, He is a prime after all, and His sister doesn't like no one bullying him let alone pick a fight with him " I said.

I watch the two nod their helms and watch the three leave talking. I turned around and enter the med bay, only to see ratchet and my favorite sister talking " We'll isn't this a surprise my little sister, talking and not being silent, should she change her disignation to Speaking Sun " I chuckled but before i knew it, i got smacked by a wrench between the optics.

I was bad enough i got hit in the back of the helm but in the front as well, I fell on my aft and rubs my face " Aww man another dent, Sorry sis can you get the dents out i don't think Starlogic would like the idea for her best technician and inventor dented " I said, Standing up and head toward the medical berth and sitting on it.

" You're lucky, it wad the wrench and not wielding to the wall" Silentsun said. She walking over to me with an uneasy movement and began to remove the dents.

I heard ratchet chuckling and i sigh " Not my fault, if i cause you to feel uneasy over the bond" I said.

"Please tell me it wasn't fear that kicked in" She said with an unsure voice.

"Nah, just a night terror, don't worry, i end up keeping it to myself " I told her with a serious smile.

She looked at me with narrow eyes " SERIOUS " i wince at the nickname " Do not tell me this was the first night terror you had since we were sparkling" she said.

Ratchet looked at us with a raised optic's " i'm sorry sister, but this is the first one, it felt real, but i'm not telling or going into detail with it " Once i felt the last dent removed, i got up and walks out of the med bay.

* * *

**(Silent Sun)**

I sigh as i watched my brother leave the med bay and shook my head. I walked over to ratchet and began to help him organize his tools.

"So what was that about the name? he wince at it like it was a threat?" Ratchet asked.

I looked at him and smiled. I had gotten use to his presence around me, i still blush a couple of times but i tend to get over it " Uh yeah, we gave each other nicknames when we were younglings. I was nicknamed Silent. My brother was nicknamed Serious. Shadow was nicknamed Dare. Starlogic was nicknamed Logic and Ammo Guard was nick named Checker " I said with a smile.

"I see, we'll then lets get back to work shall we?" Ratchet said with a smile.

I blushed a bit because of ratchet smile. I knew he was kind under all that armor. Most of the other didn't believe me, but i knew i liked him more then anything. I reached over the wielder but at the same time ratchet was reaching for it as well. Both of our hands touched it and we looked at each other. My spark to pulse fast. I knew that instant he was..my...sparkmate.

"Oh um i'm sorry uh, you need it?" I said trying to stop my face from blushing.

"N..no not really i was just...gonna put it away " ratchet said with a nervous tone.

"I'll...do it!" I said sharply but quickly, snaching the wielder and running over to the tool box to put it in. ' _okay i can do this, i'm a medic like ratchet, i though wrenchs like ratchet... ohh i'm so in love with him ugh... He. my. sparkmate. thats what my spark was telling me _' I sigh and looked at ratchet and smiled lightly.

"Um uh, r..ratchet i'm going to the rec-room to get some energon. would you like any?" I asked.

He looked up and turned toward me and nodded his helm before he gone back to work on the medical data-pads. I turned and walked out of the med-bay to the rec-room.

* * *

**(Ammo Guard)**

I was walking down the hallway of the base, playing no roads left behind by linkin park. I had enjoy the song since i was on earth. I didn't bother singing it since i sucked at it. But when it came to weapons, i was the best in my group. I design my own weapons. I repair weapons and I can set the weapons on a timer to blow. But i let only one person-bot to do that and that my friend is shadowhunter.

I placed my hands behind my head as i walk around the corner of the hall. Before i knew it i stopped before i ran right into a red mech. I looked up and pulled a light smile on my face" Evening ironhide" I said and he gave me a nod with a gruff as i was about to walk around him, I spotted something different and almost about to laugh.

"Um ironhide you got something on your back " I said.

"I know. " he growled " The twins did it " Ironhide said with a scolding tone.

"Which twins, My twins or The other twins?" I asked with my head tilted.

" The terror twins" Ironhide said with a gruff.

I reach behind ironhide and grab the piece of paper that said ' I love squishies " off ironhide back and giggles " Wow they sure have an imagine mind " I said.

"Yeah well, if they keep up with their pranks, they will find me blowing them into dust" Ironhide said with an anger tone.

I shook my head " I do the same thing, i prank prowl most of time, But you didn't hear that from me. But if i find out those terror twins pranking my family. I rather have them as targeting practice " I said with my hands set on my hips.

Ironhide grinned with excitement " I'd like to see that happen. I already use the twins as targeting practice " Ironhide said.

I began to laugh, forgetting where i was going but me and ironhide began walking the same direction though " I got a set of twins on my hands, but they are easy to handle " I said.

Ironhide nodded " You sure they aren't like the terror twins " Ironhide said.

"I know them since i was a sparkling. Inventech is more interest with inventions, Technicians,and being a Cyber-ninja and Silent sun more interested in medics and cyber-ninjas" I explained.

"Interesting. What about Shadowhunter and Starlogic?" Ironhide asked.

"Let see. Starlogic is temperamental, she's our leader and she a prime. But she hard to figure out. Even prowl couldn't figure her out. I'd like to say she a mystery. And for Shadow hunter, He too a prime. He hardly fights but his best skill is demolition. Bombs, grenades, anything explosive. He easy to scare or upset. He also a soft spot in his spark. But like his sister he to has an anger problem but he tend to keep it under control. I should also say this their both sentinel prime sparklings" I told him.

"So two more primes in the base, interesting. Starlogic is the first Femme prime in many years. Truely interesting and what about you AmmoGuard" Ironhide asked with a smile interest.

I looked at him and tried to speak but nothing came out but finally got the words out " um.. well... " i shrugged " I'm a bodyguard to shadowhunter prime and weapon specialist but you already know that.. I easy to get along... Sometimes i come up with plans like everyone else.. I do pranks but only on prowl. But i don't like talking about myself" I said.

Ironhide nodded his head " You all sound interesting to me, Including you. " Ironhide said with a smug look on his face. I stopped while he kept walking. I began to blush big time uncontrollable, trying to processor on what he just said.

Ironhide stopped and turned around at me " Is something wrong?" he asked and i shook my head and ran beside him "no nothing at all " i told him and we began our walk once more toward the rec-room.

I felt a tug on my bond as i answer it : _Yeah what is it? :_ I asked.

: _Trouble Rec-room! NOW! _: Starlogic yelled through the bond.

: _Got be there : _everyone else said beside shadowhunter and silentsun.

"Great we better hurry " I said as i took off running

"Why?" ironhide asked.

"Trouble rec-room! " I said.

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

Once we all reach the rec-room doors. Iventech, starlogic and ammo guard with ironhide all walked in it. We was shadowhunter curled up against the wall with his head in his knees shaking. SilentSun standing infront of him, protecting him. Starlogic began to snarl but ironhide set his hands on starlogic shoulders and let out a loud shout.

" HEY YOU MECHS WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING TO OUR NEW MEMBERS " ironhide yelled.

The mechs stopped and turned their head seeing ironhide as they moved away from the two autobots standing in front of them.

Starlogic was cracking her knuckles and snarling at the same time, she walks over to shadowhunter and pulls him into a protective hug " If any of you touch my little brother again, I will personally dismantle you, Burn you into melting scrap. I will personally rip you appear and feed you to unicron himself. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ?!" Starlogic yelled.

The mech turned to her and nodded their head fast and quickly, as the door open behind ironhide as prowl, optimus, jazz and blurr made their way in and saw the fear in their mech in the rec-room as they turned their head, they saw one anger prime holding the other prime in her arms with Silentsun standing in front of them.

Shadowhunter was badly damaged with a bit of energon leaking from his arms and face. Silent Sun turned around and began patching the leaking energon lines.

"What happen " Starlogic asked.

" One of the mech were picking on him, but when shadowhunter told him to stop, it kinda went to far, By the time i got here, he was already dented then when they saw me, they decided it would be' fun ' to have me teased" SilentSun said while still working on removing the dents.

" We'll that bot has an illogical mind, and may need his processor core removed and repaired " Starlogic said.

"I agree with starlogic here" Inventech said with his arms crossed and walks over to the three.

"I can make you a weapon for you to what the humans word ' put them under your dieing control ' I believe" Ammo Guard said.

Starlogic grinned at those words and laughs " good idea but i don't think Optimus or prowl would like that " Starlogic said.

"Sis, i'm scared " Shadowhunter said.

" I know " Starlogic said, rocking her brother side to side.

"Sing me a lullaby big sis " Shadowhunter asked.

Starlogic nodded and began to hum a lullaby to comfort her baby brother. The song she was humming was lullaby of the stormy night by Veinna tang. Everyone including the mechs who had enter into the rec-room stood their listening to the femme prime humming. Some of the mechs have fallen asleep. Half the other mech were enjoying their talk. once the humming was over, shadowhunter was passed out in his sister arms, Starlogic turned to inventech and nodded her halm.

Inventech knew it was an order and walked over, picking shadowhunter up onto his back and walking out of the rec-room, calmly.

" I need to get back to ratchet, I'm enjoying my time with him, Have fun with Optimus Starlogic " Silentsun said walking out carring two energon cubes with her, causing the group to raise an optic's brow.

"We only been here for an earth day and she already came close enough to tell him ' i love you ' i think" Ammo Guard.

"I find your logic correct " Star logic said.

Optimus smiles and walks to the two femmes and hands them their energon as prowl followed along. " Thank you, Optimus prime. I'm going to sit over there with ironhide. He find me very interesting " Ammo guard said as optimus nodded as she began to walk away.

"Before you go Ammo guard... Let's make a game " Starlogic said, causing Ammo guard to pause.

"OH NO! not that game absolutely not, we are not playing that 'tell your crush what you feel ' game " Ammo guard said.

"Oh come on. I give you this many days and then you tell them... And i'm forcing everyone to play it, But for some reason Inventech doesn't have a crush yet. So it's just you, me, silentsun and Shadowhunter. So i'm giving you by tomorrow to tell ironhide how you feel " Starlogic said with a smirk.

Ammo Guard jaw dropped and growls " Then i'm giving you by tomorrow to tell the one that you got a crush on about how you feel" She said with a victory smirk, leaving Starlogic in a jaw dropping daze. Ammo Guard head over to ironhide as they began their talking.

Optimus stood their blinking on what just happen and Turned to starlogic who had just disappeared from sight. " What just happen?" Optimus said.

"I believe the term is, It's game for them, And For the mechs and femme's who are gonna be lost. So be warn if one of the femme's leave a gift with a note by your door, I strongly advise not to glitch " Prowl said with a warning tone calmly.

"I understand, Did starlogic just disappeared on us that fast?" He asked.

Prowl chuckles " Indeed she did, She the fast one to bail out if something causes her to blush or something to make her angry. I already dealt with her once because a group of femme's were chasing the young prime around and she beat them up for it. " Prowl said.

"Hmm, I'm surprise you didn't throw her in the brig" Optimus said with a shock.

"I could never throw my own daughter into the brig. I care to much about her and her siblings " Prowl said.

"I look the others up, It stated they are not your biological sparklings, is that correct prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Indeed, I formed a Sire-Creation bond with them when i found them, all five of them. It seems their creators were Offlined but i have no clue were sentinel prime is at. Since i took them all in, all five had form a sibling bond together. The twins have their own special twin bond and so does the young primes. " Prowl said with his arms crossed.

Optimus nodded his helm and smiles " As long as they get along with a few of our mechs then we are find with that " Optimus said.

* * *

**Okay i manged, Yesh i mange to add the 3rd person POV. Sorry if it's short tell me, But i do not think so.**

**Anyways Enjoy reading it. Inventech may be the other one who still hasn't have a crush yet.**

**Next chapter is the Game. **

**R & R and please keep rude comments to your selves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The game for these two femme's. Hope you enjoy this. **

**I Do not Own any Transformers only my** **OC's **

**Any music i do not own.**

**This is Ammo and Starlogic's POV's.**

**Chapter: The Game Part 1. And their Confession.**

* * *

**_(third day. Author POV)_**

:_ Uh guys be warned, Starlogic has pulled the game out_ : AmmoGuard said through the bond.

:_ WHAT?!_ : All three of the yelled but heard a snickering sound coming through the bond that belong to Starlogic.

:_ So who first? _: Invent asked.

: _AmmoGuard she gets to tell ironhide how she feels _: Starlogic said with a smirk.

: _Don't forget you get to tell optimus on the same day as well _: Ammo guard said with a victory smile.

A burst of laughter cames out of the bond from Ammo, SilentSun, Inventech, and Shadowhunter. : _Please tell me we are kept out of it :_ Inventech said with slight hope.

:_ Oh no, Your sister in it as well, but knowing how much trouble she gonna be with Ratchet, I might as well give her a week to tell him, She need the courage and shadowhunter is given a few weeks to meet, introduce himself to arcee and then tell her how he feels _: Starlogic said.

Before they even knew it Prowl as well was listening into thier conversation, but when he left out a calm chuckle coming from his end of the bond, startling the five members.

: _Prowl!_ : The three femmes yelled while the two mechs burst out laughing.

:_ You forgot to close you're bond off from me, still got a lot to learn. Anyways, Silent sun you are need in the med-bay, Inven tech I need you with wheeljack, He's having problems with on of his old inventions he's working on with preceptor. AmmoGuard, Your need in the Weapon room, Ironhide need help with a malfunction cannon. Shadow and Starlogic, You are need in the Communication rooms with optimus prime. I believe he will find work for shadow. : _Prowl said with a smile.

: _uh do you guys just realized what happen : _Silent sun asked.

: _Nope, but i got a logical reason, i think i'm gonna have to say. Today the day where ammo guard tells ironhide how she feels _: Starlogic said.

:_ Logic, you're also telling prime as well today, you realize that right? _: Ammo guard said.

Starlogic stayed silent and automatically blocked the bond between all five of them. But the four all burst out laughing. They gotten our of their berths and got ready for their shifts. The left their rooms at once, but starlogic turned her head and walked down the hall with her brother. Inventech, Ammo-guard and Silentsun all went the opposite direction toward the Med-bay, Weapon room and Wheeljack Lab.

* * *

**(Ammo-Guard POV)**

" Frag frag frag frag " I said.

" What the matter, Scared? Shy? or utterly nervous ?" Silent Sun asked.

" Two out of three. How am i going to tell Ironhide, That i like him.. No not like... Love him. I only known him for Two days. TWO. and Starlogic pulls this out, UGH why can't we understand her and yet she our leader. I rather have shadowhunter as our leader since we all understand him perfectly " Ammo-guard said with her arms crossed against her chest.

Silentsun giggled and inventech shaking his head " It's a gift of hers, but do understand this, she has to go through with this as well. I'm just glad i'm not in it. I do not see the point in fall in love in the middle of the war since it is going to be logical that they will be capture by the cons if the two young primes of ours are found out by the decepticons" Inventech said.

They stopped by the Lab as the door open beside them " I guess your right, But i am the body-guard of shadow hunter, so i will be able to keep him hidden from the war a little " I said.

Before inventech turned around to walk inside. He looks at his sister " Get along with ratchet and if anything happen here, i'll comm you. And Ammo-guard, No matter how much you were order to protect shadow, He is gonna learn how to fight on of these days, We all can't treat him like a sparkling. As for Starlogic, she may be confusing, but she is our leader with a mystery personality, We all knew how she gonna re-act to optimus. She our mystery leader. Now i must inside before i'm called. Remember stay out of trouble " he said as he walked inside, leaving the door to close behind him.

The two femmes began their walk against with a sigh " You're brother plays like a book, you know that?" i said.

"Of course but when he plays as a book he know when to break the rules" Silent Sun said with a smile.

"Yeah, Wait, Why does he go by the book, but breaks the rules, i do not understand that " I said with a raised optic ridge.

Silent shrugged her shoulders and stopped as she waved her hand to ammo-guard " don't forget to tell ironhide how you feel!" She yelled at the still moving femme who had raised her hand in the air in a wave "SILENT SUN GET IN HERE AND HELP ME" they heard ratchet yelling through the med doors and silent yelled back, running inside to help ratchet with repairs on a badly damage autobot.

I turned the corner and shook my helm. I was about to enter into the weapon room, when i saw ironhide and a blue femme working on the malfunction weapon as i head over, sharply glaring at the blue femme " What seem to be the problem?" I asked.

"Glad you came Ammo-guard, All the wires are in the right place, but the cannon still wont fire. I'm ready to give up on it, Even chromia can't figure it out " Ironhide said.

"Oh so your ammo-guard, i heard you were a weapon specialist as well. I'm glad we are on the same team but like ironhide said we check everything " She said.

I nodded my helm and took the malfunction weapon into my hands and walked to the other side of the room " Leave me to it, I do not bother me and keep your distance " I said as i moved my middle finger, allowing music to the same song i listen to yesterday and started to tear the metal, wiring, gears, ammunition sockets and the rest apart. Ironhide and chromia stood their widen optic's on what i just did as i study the pieces as i lifted the rusty piece of metal with two burnt wires " theres your malfunction" I said with a smirk.

Ironhide stood there looking dumbfounded and rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly and chromia shaking her helm as well.

I gone back to the dismantle weapon and began repairing it and re-building it. Once i was finished, i handed it to Ironhide with a small smile. Once he took it form my hands and began to charge it. he turned and fire it into one of the targets, causing it to blow it.

"Wow you did a great job. So this is what you did when you were with starlogic group." Chromia said.

"Yep, Hey i was wonder did any of you got our ship fixed up, i been keeping track on a planet called earth " I said.

"Yeah, whya re you keeping track on that planet ?" Ironhide asked.

I moved away from them, couching them to follow me, while they did, i turned around the corner and head to the space-ship landing pad, once there i saw our shit build and refixed with a smile on my face. i got a comm from inven tech :** My my i be wonder why you're near our ship? **: He asked.

: ** cheaking the planet we are keeping track on **: I explain.

: ** planet earth isn't it, we check there, there isn't any energon there **: Inven tech said.

I enter into the ship as they computers and everything lit up as i turned to the computer and enter the coordinates to earth, once i did that, a screen of earth appeared as little blue dots appear on it, showing the locations of energon : ** you may want to recalibrate that inven tech. It seems we got energon! ** : i watched as more dots appear to show organic life form :** and organic life forms as well inven tech **: I said leaving a complete shock from our adoptived sibling.

" We got energon! on earth! " I told them with a smile.

Chromia and ironhide looked at each other and nodded. " We need to report this to optimus " Ironhide said.

"I'll report this to elita " Chromia said as she walks away.

I had grabs ironhide by the wrist and jolted out of the ship, toward the room where Optimus, Starlogic and Shadow were at.

* * *

**(Starlogic POV)**

Me and my brother had made it into the Command center, Where optimus had waited for us. We stood there watching the mechs, only talking when we are suppose to until i saw my brother working with the mech called Red Alert. I smiled at him, glad he isn't working with explosives. But then where was that noise of running, Heavy steps which i could tell by two heavy steps. Ammo and Ironhide, I turned around and watched the door quickly open and i stood there blink at the heavy breathing femme and mech.

"Ammo " I greeted

"Ironhide" Optimus greeted.

" Starlogic you never believe this" Ammo said.

"What going on Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Let just say our Femme Weapon specialish has used her computer on their space-ship and fo-" Before ironhide could finished ammo ran over to starlogic and hug her with spinning " ENERGON! WE FOUND ENERGON! " Ammo-guard said with joy.

"Energon? you mean we actually completed our task? not failed our mission? " Starlogic said.

"Yes yes yes! Earth is completely filled with rich, pour energon! After you broke the navigation systems, it trigger something and showed up all the energon reading, Starlogic do you know what this means, We can save cybertron! All of us can save it!" Ammo-guard said with joy.

Optimus smiled behind his masked and nodded " Ironhide gather everyone for a brief meeting, We are going to need to explain on what going on " Optimus said and turned toward me and ammo-guard.

"Good job, on finding where more energon is at Ammo-guard and Starlogic " Optimus said.

Ammo-guard elbowed me in the back, pushing toward optimus as she moved her hands in a encouraging wave as i sigh " Optimus, i was wonder...um... after the briefing... would you like... to um... " i tried to speak but couldn't say it ' _why me, i'm having problems as it is.. scrap scrap scrap! help! anyone with love issues HELP!' _ i thought to myself.

"What seem to be the problem starlogic" optimus asked with a smile behind his mask.

I breathed in " Would you like to with me, i mean that i um... Oh i can't say it " I said, burying my face into my hands as my face began to turn blushing blue.

Ammo-guard and ironhide stood there giggling and chuckling at me as i felt optimus place his arms around me as i squeak at the surprising hug from the leader himself " uh optimus " i tried to asked but then i felt a pair of lips pressed against mine, as i shut off my optic's leaning in as well, returning the kiss toward him.

I felt him pull away as i online my optics and cover my mouth " Did i just.. i...i um " I paused and fell over in a glitching moment.

"Scrap she glitched! She Actually GLITCHED! Shadow! " Ammo-guard was trying not to laugh when she called for her leader brother.

"Hmm" Shadow turned around and raised an optic ridge when he saw his sister on the floor " she glitched?" He asked.

Ammo-guard nodded her head fast, trying not to laugh " first time for everything " She said.

Shadow blinked then looked at optimus and me as he realized what ammo said as he laughs " Big sis and Optimus now that new. Take her to the Medical room sir, I can handle things here " Shadow said and returning to Red alert side.

Optimus nodded. Ironhide and Ammo ran out of the room followed by optimus with me in his arms as we all headed toward the med bay with the news to tell.

**(Time Laps: 4 earth hours ) **

I was laying on the medical berth, finally on-lining my optics' as i groan and sat up " What happen?" I asked.

I heard chuckling and giggling coming from my side and glanced at the first three that came into my view. Iventech, Ammo-guard and SilenSun " What are you laughing about?" I asked.

" YOU KISSED OPTIMUS AND GLITCHED " They said as a union before they bursted out laughing.

Ratchet stared at optimus with wide optics and ironhide standing there shaking his head as his shoulder shake with silent laughter.

I stared at them for a moment before turning to optimus as my face began to turn bright blue " AWW LOOK SHE BLUSHING BIG TIME " Silent said turned to Ammo-guard " Ohh i think our mystery leader has finally showed her true colors! " Ammo guard said.

I turned to them with a scolding look as i felt a pair of familiar red and blue arms wrapped around my waist as i smile and relaxed against the mech chest " I...love...you...optimus " I said slowly and quietly as he chuckles.

"Now since me and silentsun done waking our femme prime up what is the news really?" Ratchet said.

Me, ammo, inventech and Ironhide all grin " it seems my weapon specialist has found energon on the planet earth" I said.

I heard a medical equipment fall to the floor and we all looked at ratchet with a shock look " You're serious right? You sure there energon there?" Ratchet asked.

"Positive, I even took prowl to our ship and he cleared it as energon as well " inventech said with a serious tone.

"That my brother, serious by the book serious with the fights and Serious by breaking the rules " Silent sun said

Inventech smirked " Only when i need to, to save my leader, my sister and my other siblings even if they are not by energon blood " He said and Silent crossed her arms quickly.

" I also comm the other about it, They would be in the rec-room, Both Femmes and Mechs are ready for briefing on the news " Ironhide said.

"Understood, Ready to go starlogic prime" Optimus said.

I nodded my hand and took his hand and twinned his fingers with mine as we walked through the med-bay doors with ratchet, Silent and Inven-tech following us. I turned my head and saw ironhide and ammo talking about something and smiles, looking forward.

* * *

**(Ammo-Guard POV)**

" Um Ironhide, i know you aren't into any lovey-dovey moments but what do you think about me?" I asked catching ironhide off guard.

"Well.. " He looks around the halls to make sure no ones looking or listening " I think you're huh beautiful, you're great with weapons, better then me and i'm kinda jealous of that. You know how to stand your ground and you tend to get serious when things are hard, like you did with fixing my malfunction weapon. I swear it's like you upgraded it or something. You're really amazing with these. I also think you're kind, and sweet, mostly daring as well and for that i... like you alot really " Ironhide said with a slight bashful and gruff mixed together.

I giggled, liking the look on his bashful face " You know ironhide, I knew Starlogic and Optimus are meant to be, They are meant to be Sparkmates. Same goes with SilentSun and Ratchet. I also believe we are too.. i mean destine for each other " I said with a bright blue blush on my face.

Ironhide stood there shocked by what i said and i lower my gaze, kicking the floor a bit " So what do you say, would you like to be wi- " Before i could finished, i felt the red arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into ironhide chest with our lips connected, i couldn't help but wrapped my arms arounds his corded neck, pushing more into the kiss, which gave him a smirking victory of shutting me up, My optic's began to go off-line as we stayed in this position a little longer.

He pulled away, but kept me in his arms " You talk way too much my little ammo, now shall we go to the rec-room to meet everyone else " He said and all i could say was ' uh huh ' as we began to walk down the hall with our hands together. my spark was pounding, but also pleading to have him, I also believe it was the same with SilentSun and StarLogic.

: _Um girls you're feeling your sparks skipping and pounding around for the mech you love right?_ : I asked through the bond.

: _ you bet, my spark been asking for optimus since we got here _: Starlogic said.

:_ i got a confession to make, my spark telling me to hurry the scrap up and tell ratchet to spark bond with me. What do i do.. i'm a bit scared _: Silentsun said.

: _ just follow your spark, Silent, You'll do fine... We do not need another one of us glitching. Though i feel like i'm ready too..Oh hey were here :_ I said as i felt a small laughter coming through the bond.

Me and ironhide made our way into the rec-room that was giant room, full of Mechs and Femmes as i stood between shadow and Starlogic while ironhide stood with Optimus and Prowl.

The mechs and femme's were talking to each other, while the noise was getting to loud as tap inven-tech shoulder and pointing at the group in front of us while he nodded. Prowl looked at me as i help three fingers that slowly bend down.

...3

...2

...1

Inventech open his mouth " HEY MECHS, FEMME'S SHUT THE FRAG UP OUR LEADERS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" he said with his arms crossed while the group went quiet and stared at us all. Ironhide smirked, prowl nodded in approved nod, Optimus shook his head. Starlogic raised an optic ridge and glares at inventech who shrugged, Shadow chuckles and I giggled a little, Ratchet send a scolding look at inventech so did SilentSun.

"Mechs and Femme's we got some very good news, You all have met and heard of our new recruits, Well they have discovered Energon on the planet called Earth. I will assemble two Spaceships two go there. The ones will be going will be Starlogic, Ammo-Guard, Silent Sun, Inven-tech, Along with ShadowHunter are the first group. Me, Jazz, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hound, Huffer, Brawn, Trailbreaker, Mirage, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Prowl, Ironhide, Bluestreak and Gears. We will go on the second Spaceship. " Optimus said.

Everyone nodded their helms " Optimus, Sir when do we depart?" I asked.

" When the decepticon's leave cybertron or when our supplies run low " Optimus said.

"I see " Starlogic turned to me and the other three " Listen up you four, We will be heading back to earth, But this isn't going to be like last time, it won't be scouting, It will be a fight for energon to save cybertron "She said as I watch starlogic turn around to the other mechs and femme " For Cybertron! For Everyone! Until All Are One!" She said a more sincere leadership.

I turned to Inventech, Shadowhunter and SilentSun and saw the shock looked on their faces, as i face my leader, our femme prime, Their bonded sister was actually show pure leadership. When i took a look at optimus face, he showed happiness toward starlogic. I smiled with relief and nodded as i set my hand on starlogic shoulder " Our leader has finally stepped up from the mystery wall that surrounds her " I said with a smile.

* * *

**(StarLogic POV)**

I stood there blinking, taking everything into my processor and nodded " I think it is time for me to step out of my wall of mystery. But i'll stay in between it for the fun of it. Anyways Ammo-guard " I looked the corner of my optics and saw everyone getting back to watch their door and smirks " Did you tell him?" I said.

Ammo-guard stiffen and smiles sheepishly " I.. uh..did But like mechs they pull the first kiss move on us femme's " She said and i nodded my head " Mech what can you do with them " I told her as we both started to giggle. We turned and saw SilentSun talking to ratchet about medical stuff which was hurting our processors and shook our head. Prowl, Inventech, Shadowhunter and Wheeljack were talking about Inventions, Battle plans and other things. I lifted my head and saw optimus and ironhide discussing something as i elbow ammo-guard and pointed to our mechs.

"Wanna head over?" I asked.

"You gonna punch anyone?" She asked.

I narrow my optics and she shrugs. We both head over to our mechs. I wrapped my arms behind my mech waist as i felt him chuckle, Sure i was short but only to his chest. I watch ammo-guard walk up beside ironhide, She was almost the same height as ironhide but only to his shoulder. Ammo-guard held her hand with ironhide. " So what are you two mechs talking about? " I asked.

"How much weapons to take, How much fuel we need, Strategies plan " Ironhide answered and i nodded.

I paused for a second and smirks " HEY SHADOW I KNOW SOMEONE WHO YOU CAN WORK WITH?!" I yelled and made ammo-guard jumped for the first time and i giggle.

Shadowhunter looked at his sister and blinks as he held a finger up and ran over to me " who is it sis?" He said.

He saw the glint in me eye and he steps back shaking his head" No no no!" He said.

"Aww come on " The two mech looked at me confused as i grin " you are working with mirage! You will be our second spy, You been one since then and You will be one now! and plus with you light body, silent steps and since we were trained by prowl himself. You can do it! Being a spy and A Demolition expert is a good combination! " I said.

Shadowhunter growls " I said no sis, What if i get spotted, Or found out on the first day, I'll be scrapped" He said.

"Give it a chance please, For me?" I asked sweetly.

He sighs in defeat " Fine, But you owe me if i'm going to do this " He said.

"Okay what do you have in mind " i asked.

"Pull me out of the love game, I'm still young and my spark ain't ready for a commitment " He said.

"Deal and Done " I said with a nod as i watch him walk away back to the other three mechs.

"What was that about" Ammo-Guard said.

"I did my homework. Since i'm a prime i'm allow to go through others data. but not their private files though " I said with a smirk and glares at optimus secretly.

Ammo spotted that look and giggles " Oh my, maybe you be able to get into them some-day " She said.

"Hope so, i tend to know everything and i mean EVERYTHING about this big boy here " I said leaning against the side of optimus with his arm wrapped calmly around me waist as he raised an optic brow.

" Really now?" He said as he picked me up leaving me to squeak as ironhide and ammo-guard burst out laughing. Shadowhunter, inventech and SilentSun heard my squeak and began laughing at me.

"OH SHUT UP YOU FIVE! " I yelled as i burry my face in optimus back with an embarrassed look as i heard him chuckle " you two prime " i mumbled.

Ratchet, Prowl, Wheeljack all looked at ironhide, seeing a gruffy cross his arms and place the serious look back on his face with annoyance toward the Young femme prime as he turned toward the other who were chuckling at him.

" get back to work you three!" He barked at them as he took ammo-guard under his arm and walked with her out of the rec-room to the training room.

* * *

**Sucky cliffhanger i know. But did my best. I know i did the ' i love you ' or the kissy parts early by it was part of the game you see. Yeah this is taking place before The actual G1 serious. Two out of five. I know Ironhide and Optimus are Out Of Character in this one. But they will get serious. Soon i think.**

**Anyways R&R and Keep Rude Reviews to yourself please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: SilentSun Confession. InvenTech Dream and Plan**

**Oh hey hi, Just start this story two days and i'm already On the Fourth chapter. Anyway...**

**I do not own Transformers, Only my OC's**

**I do not own any musics that be put into this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**(InvenTech) (Three days later)**

**_I was dreaming, i don't know why, but it seems to be nightmares, same one i think. I was struggling on a strapped berth, energon straps on my legs and arms and neck. I tried to sit up but got shocked by something. I let out a terror scream. I was in pain, When i on-lined my purple with blue lining around my optic's, yeah even my sister had the same colors as well. I saw at least six or eight red dots staring at me. I turned my head toward another berth and there i saw her.. my sister... my beautiful medical, cyber-ninja twin sister. She was laying there not moving, i lower my optic's and once they widen i saw glowing blue energon leaking from her. _**

**_I quickly tossed my head to the other side of the berth i was laying at and spotted my other friends. My optic's widen even more. I saw them, all of them, laying there leaking and dripping of their own energon. I wanted to scream and so i did. I screamed, I thrashed in the energon straps, I wanted out, I wanted to get to my sisters and brother, I wanted my sire. I cried with the screams. Energon tear flowing from my optic's. This is the same dream i was having. I felt something piece through my armor. I hurt like the pits. I scream louder as i heard the laughter. A dark Laughter not the type of funny laughter then enjoyable torcher laughter._**

**_' please stop... no more... i beg of you ' i said in my dream weakly but all i got was more laughter._**

**_' aww look he begging, like the autobot himself ' the voice said._**

**_Autobot? So they aren't autobots... Are they rogues... are they Decepticons. Yes, they have to be decepticons, they are the only ones to do this to an autobot. I felt another sharp object enter through my armor as i let out the piercing scream. Once the pain was gone, i saw all eight eyes leaving the room i was in. I turned my head toward my sister. I wanted to reach to her. I couldn't feel her, nor the others. But once i shut my optics off. A shock of electrical went through me, through my spark. I screamed, Thrashed, Tossed and trying to turn, but couldn't because of being strapped. I felt i was losing energon, when i online my optic's i saw my body.. Wounds, Mesh wounds that were deep, my energon lines were cut open. I was surprise i'm still alive. Then my body began to burn.. i began to scream once more, i felt like a torch was being brought down my back but inside it was that same one who spoke, Burning my damaged body. I kept screaming louder and louder. _**

**_' Wake up Inventech!' i heard a familiar voice. My sister voice.. no it can't be her..she dead i saw her... i saw everyone.._**

**_' wake up brother' i heard it again and this time it was real._**

I Snapped my optic's on-line quickly, Letting out a heavy breathing, i checked my body armor quickly and realised i was undamaged, unburnt, no mesh wounds. I looked around the room and saw no one beside my sister and everyone, Including the medic ratchet. My body was wet, i was breathing heavy. I scan the walls for energon on them but there was none. I placed my hands on my face and swung my legs over the side of the berth.

" its only a dream " i said softly.

" it sounded like someone was trying to kill you" Ironhide said with a gruff but was elbowed by ammo-guard, letting ironhide let out a 'oof ' sound through his mouth.

"By primus brother, you sure this is one a night terror this is the second night you went through this, i don't want to get prowl here to go through that processor of yours " My sister said as i shook my head.

"It's only a dream sis, I am fine " I told her with a shaky tone.

Ratchet came over, and ran a scan over my body, i didn't bother to move as he shook his head " He need more rest, his energon levels are low and his spark rate is very high " Ratchet said.

" No rest... " I said as i stood up, but a hand was on my shoulder and look over to see my sister worried purple/blue optic's. " I'm fine " i left the room and round the corner.

" Ammo, Shadow, logic, ratchet, ironhide, optimus. Iventech is not okay, i'm worried " She said.

" we know, We will try to speak with him, right optimus, ratchet" Ironhide asked.

"Of course " Ratchet nodded.

"Of course old friend" Optimus said.

I shook my head and walked further down the hall ' That nightmare is the same one... that voice who was it... it's best to avoid both those mech for now ' I decided to ignore the warning sign that was appearing on my HUD and head to the landing pad. I walk into my starship and sat down at the controls. Closing my optics and resting there away from other mechs. But suddenly i felt a hand as i jumped, online my optic's and looked who it was. It was prowl as i sigh.

" why can't anyone leave me alone " i said quietly.

" I can feel it over the bond tech, what seems to be the problem" Prowl asked.

" it's just a dream, it's just a dream " i said it once again my voice was getting edgy with anger.

"To me, it doesn't sound like that, I was told you were thrashing and trying to turn in your own berth, it was like something or someone holding you down " Prowl said.

" Prowl... sire... i felt it, it was real... actually real... my body was in pain... things were being " i shivered " Sister...everyone... cover in their own energon... the room i was in... energon everywhere... then eight red optic's laughing at me... then my body it began to burn... It hurt so much... I didn't understand why i was alive in that dream " I said explaining.

Prowl stood there with widen optic's but went back to being relaxed " Tech relax, calm you mind " Prowl said and set an energon cube down. " Do not worry about anything and rest. be sure to fuel up though." he said as he leaves the ship with me there.

I shook my head. I grabs the energon cube, Only to hear the doors Ships door close as i shook my head once more and took a sip of my energon and set it down. I lean back, crossing my arms against my chest, off-lining his optics as he slowly fell into recharged once again.

* * *

**(Silent Sun POV)**

Worrying about my brother, I sigh. Walking into the med-bay with ratchet, i saw him pointing toward the medical berth. Which i listened and sat down. I watched ratchet sat down on the metal stool. I lower my gaze as i heard the doors open and i looked over " Prowl?" I said.

" Do not worry, he is just frighten from the dream he had " Prowl said with a calming tone.

" can you tell me if you got any answers from him about it?" I asked.

"I would rather wait for him to break down to speak about it" Prowl said with a smile as i calmed down a bit. I could feel my brother resting through our bond and nodded my helm. I watched prowl leave the medical room and turned to ratchet who was showing a worried look.

I smiled lightly at him but it didn't phase through him. I watched him stand up and move toward me. I stiffen as he hugs me close to his chest. I was able to feel his spark pulsing in his spark chamber, it sounded like it was humming to the same beat as my spark. I looked up to ratchet who looked down at me. My Purple/blue optics gazing into his blue optic's. I felt like the world paused at that moment.

"Ratchet i... " I was cut off by ratchet.

"Listen Silent Sun.. Your brother is going to be fine.. i'll make sure of it for you " Ratchet said.

I shook my head " That's not it. I know he will be fine. " I told him.

"Then what is it? " He asked.

" It's you " I said as he froze in shock " you didn't do anything wrong... it's just that my spark... been wanting you ratchet " I said.

Ratchet on and off-lined his optic's processing everything i said as he looked deep into my optic's and smiles. A smile i get to see. It wasn't a normal smile it was a happy smile " Ratchet?" I asked.

"Well i will um.. go back to work i guess. Oh you should rest as well. you're welcome to use my quarters, it's just through that door over there " Ratchet said as he pointed to the door beside his desk.

"Oh um thank you ratchet" I said and got up, only to head to his room. Once i got into it, i looked around and made my way toward his berth and laid down. I sent my brother a calm, loving, happy emotion through our twin bond.

**(Time laps: 6 hours) **

I online my optic's and look around the room i was in, i saw a lot of medical tools, medical data-pads, medical cubes and other equipments. I got up out of the berth, realising it was ratchet quarters as i blushed a bit and head out of his room. Once i got out of his room, i looked around and realised ratchet isn't in the room as I sighs and decided to sit down and start reading the medical data-pads of each patient.

I tried to feel my brother bond, but couldn't, i grew worry for him, as i read the data-pads of each of ratchets patient. I contacted my bonded siblings and sire though our bond.

: _um guys... i can't feel inven tech bond _: I said.

: _He's probably blocked it, i can't even feel him either _: Ammo-Guard said.

: _Knowing him he probably still stressed out from last night, I would be too if i had a dream like that : _Shadow hunter said.

: _It is illogical to keep things from us but he must have a logical reason behind it _: Starlogic said with a sigh.

: _I would advise staying away from tech for a while, he is uneasy and his mind is not in the right place at the moment _: prowl said.

: _I guess you're right prowl. If you see inven tech let him know i'm worrying about him _: I said and closed done the bond with the five of them.

I rub my face a bit and set the data-pad down. I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw a mech the was white and red as i smile lightly " Good morning ratchet" I said softly.

He nodded his helm and set an energon cube down in front of me as he walks over to the medical supplies and began to take inventory " First aid is coming from the second medical lab, he will be picking up a few supplies " Ratchet pointed over to the chairs by the wall " those are the supplies he picking up, Please remember to show it to him, before i come back " He said as he left with a data-pad.

I nodded my helm and sighs " Great, i got work and worrying for my brother at the same time. This is not a healthy combination. " I said to myself and took the energon cube. I drink a small bit of the energon cube and sighs.

Few moments passed, I had told first aid where the supplies he need we're by the wall and once he left. I was tapping my finger against the desk. Once i heard ratchet come through the door, I sigh. I really need to get it off my chest. My spark has not stop pulsing every time i seen ratchet or feel him near. Before i know it i spoke freely and loud to myself " I love you " I said to myself. Ratchet looked at me with a shock " what did you say?" He said

I turned my head and blushed deeply, cover my face with my hands. I made a fool of myself in front of ratchet just by thinking out loud. I need to learn to stay silent for now on. I felt ratchet hand on my hands, Removing them from my face, as he lifted my chin and turned my head to face him. I realised how close his face was and i began to blush more than normal " Silent Sun, tell me what did you say?" He asked again.

I bit my lip as i mouth the words silently. but it wasn't silenced, i actually said them " I love you " I said. After i said it, i felt ratchet quickly press his lips against mine. My optic's widen then re-adjusted themselves as they offlined themselves. Leaning in on the kiss as i wrap my arms around ratchet neck.

Once he broke the kiss " I you sweet spark " He said with a smile. I place my forehead against his. But our moment didn't last when the doors open and a white with a bit of black mech came in with a few dents " Um we got a patient , Doctor ratchet " I said with a teasing tone as he huffed and turned around.

"Don't tease me Femme. I can tease back " Ratchet said in a whisper as he raised a wrench. I giggled at him and shook my head.

* * *

**(Author POV) **

Everyone comm-links came on with a voice of Starlogic and Optimus prime.

**: Attention to all Mechs and Femme's. You all know we have found Energon on the planet earth and with that All Younglings and Neutrals who are not part of this war must evacuate cybertron. You will be assign to each space shuttle with a group of Soldiers to protect you. The Remain member to mine and Starlogic group are to stay And help defend the Space-shuttles until all are out of cybertron reach. Those who are remaining with me will be put onto the ark. Those who are remaining with Starlogic will be leaving a day ahead. Please gather everything you need for your journeys : **Optimus said through the comm-link.

**: Please be advise to stick with your spark-mates, or bonded mates. Keep your younglings close to you. I wish to not have any complaints or trouble. You space-shuttles are cloaked and will be undetected by decepticon's. The one who will be putting the Neutrals and Youngling on the space-shuttles are Ironhide and Ammo-Guard. Please do not cause them trouble. : **Starlogic said though the open comm-link.

**: That is all. Thank you for being here and helping us. Until All Are One : **They said as a union.

**: Until All Are One! :** Everyone replied back at once.

The open comm-link shut off as Silent sun and Ratchet were alone in the med-bay working on Jazz dented body that was caused by the Terror Twins. Ironhide and ammo-guard and Chromia were stocking up on ammunition and weapons. Starlogic and Optimus and Elita-one were busy with the data-pads and inventory of the resources and supplies. ShadowHunter was helping Inven-tech and Perceptor set up the space-shuttles for preparations.

The day was going slow, Everyone was running up, down, left and right in the halls. Even the younglings were helping the warriors set up for the space-shuttles. This is one day that had to hurry.

:_I got the feeling inven-tech was up to this _: Ammo-guard said through the bond.

:_ He was. _: Starlogic said._  
_

:_so miss. logic when are you gonna spark-bond with mr. prime over there with you. Same with you Miss. Silent: _Ammo-guard said.

:_ not... yet. hoping when we get to earth with the mechs. : _ starlogic said.

:_ i agree with her, we should wait. I read up that if you spark-bond with your mate, you have to stay together the whole day until the bond is full and connected well together. Then the next day you can seperated from your mate side and go anywhere you like without the bond breaking or being sever.:_ SilentSun said._  
_

_: She good. Glad we have her as our medic : _Ammo-guard said

: _AGREE! : _Both mechs screamed with joy.

The girls began to laugh through the bond with the mech's as the halls finally got un-crowded and empty due to the time. As For the femme stretched their limbs and now in the rec-room with their mates sitting beside each other but the two mechs were no there yet. Something was holding them back.

" Wonder what taking those two so long?" Ammo-guard asked.

"Hmph, Probably got hold up by a few femme's" Ironhide said with a gruff.

"I find it illogical, since the femme's have learn to stay away from shadowhunter" starlogic said.

Optimus pulled her close to him " I wouldn't worry too much over him sweet spark, he in safe hands with inventech and preceptor " he said.

"hehe inven tech will rip them to shreds. Dont forget he isn't afraid to break the rules if it has something to do with bonded siblings " Silent sun said, snuggling upclose to ratchet who had started to smile more with his arms wrapped around her waist.

" That is true " Prowl said with entering into the Rec-room with Inven tech and Shadowhunter.

"about time you mechs made it" Star and Ammo said together.

"We'll forgive us! You finish the last of the space-shuttle cloaking devices and hook them up and you see why i do not want to be bother at ALL " Inven tech said with a grouchy additude and stomped to an empty table away from everyone and slam his helm into the table with his arms around his head.

Prowl shook his head and sat down with three couples. Shadow set a cube of energon down in front of tech and walks over to the rest, setting a cube down in front of them as he sat down beside prowl.

" Are you still stressed over that dream dear older brother " Silent sun said.

Tech mumbles " leave me the frag alone. One more word from you sister and you'll see who gonna be knocks on their aft " Inventech glares at her causing her to shut her mouth. One reason he didn't open his bond was became of the stress, the hurt, the confusion and more importantly the tiredness in his spark. He grabs the cube in front of him and headed out to his and his sibling berth room " I'm going into recharge, Do not bother me to night " He warned and left.

Silent looks at ratchet" mind if i spend another night in your room ratchet?" She asked calmly.

Ratchet smiled and nodded his helm " Of course " He said. They got up and wave as they too headed to ratchet quarters.

Shadow hunter was already passed out, just sitting there. Prowl stood up and picked shadow up and carried him over his shoulder " Taking him to his room and i'll be heading to mine next. Do not stay up to late Starlogic prime Ammo-guard " Prowl said.

They smirked and glares at their mechs " May we sleep with you tonight as well " They ask as a union with gave the two mechs to exchanged looks and then sigh with their head nodding at the same time. They too picked up their femme's in their own special way. Optimus has Starlogic on his shoulder with his hand on her back, close enough to her aft. And Ironhide had ahold of ammo-guard between his arm and waist as they head to their quarters with their femme's.

Starlogic and Ammo glared at each other and sighs " Mechs they carry us in strange ways " They said as a union as they burst out laughing.

* * *

**I know screwy cliff hanger. But yeah... Finally they gotten their Mechs the only two are left is ShadowHunter and InvenTech.**

**InvenTech x ? ( Unknown )**

**ShadowHunter x Arcee ( Coming later in the story )**

**For InvenTech and ShadowHunter they want to live their lives free from the Femme's while they are still young. That is if i have something to say about it.**

**Anyways R & R and please keep rude Reviews to yourselves. I only accept Advice Reviews and Good Reviews. **

**Bye.**

**(** this was made on 8/21/2013 at 11:45 Pm by CLM **)**


End file.
